


The Night Boostle Almost Died

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn has a craving</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Boostle Almost Died

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute crack inspired by an RP prompt and an issue of Martian Manhunter's comic and one of JLI.

It is late, and none of the others are around. They would never let me live it down, that I have this urge. I make my way to the kitchen, quietly open the cupboard, and reach in for my reward.

They are not there.

I must be calm. It is impossible to lose one’s sanity for the lack of a non-nutritive sustenance such as the missing item.

And yet, I feel the gnawing, uneasy feeling of not being able to satisfy this urge. It grows, becoming a trickle of fear that brings my mind to the brink of Fire’s chaos.

I must have them! I truly must! Surely…another cupboard? A hasty search ensues, even leading me to open the drawers, the refrigerator, even the freezer.

Nowhere.

Silently, I fume at my young teammates. Surely one of them…it had to have been Michael. That infuriating schemer, with his gluttonous appetite…or his cohort in crime, Ted. I turn away from my futile search, going to find both of them, uncaring that the hour has grown so late. I must know which one did not buy more!

Without a thought for their privacy, I storm to Michael’s door, knocking firmly on it. After what feels like ten minutes, I knock again, more insistently. My urge to have revenge is too great to resist, and I phase through the door to wake him up more forcefully, only to find the messy bed uninhabited.

Phasing back into the hall, I head toward Ted’s room, my need to have more of those delightful black wafers with their heavenly cream driving out most thoughts of more reasonable nature. As swiftly as the wind, I reach the other end of the hall and go to knock on the door. My hand stops, and I decide it is best to just be direct, and phase into the cluttered room that is also empty.

For an instant, I am tempted to reach out with my telepathy to track the pair of juvenile delinquents. I move back into the hall, finding a calm place that will keep me from blasting their tiny minds with my questions. Perhaps…perhaps they are with Guy, and I can learn more from them there.

“Boa noite,” Bernice said, startling me, as I had not heard her. She was just leaving Tora’s room, and looking very content. I almost growled at her; she could satiate her cravings, but I…the heart of the team…was left to suffer.

“Good evening, Bernice,” I manage civilly.

“Did you go to the store today, meu amigo?” Her words stop me cold, as if I had walked the frozen wastes of my world again.

“I am afraid it slipped my mind,” I admit, feeling very foolish.


End file.
